


Putting the Foot Down

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angry Sandiego is Best Carmen Sandiego y’all, Fix It, I had this drafted for a while but finished it today lmao, The Need for Speed Caper (S2E6)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: A little fix-it for a scene in the episode I thought could’ve been better.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Putting the Foot Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am NOT dead. Thank god. Lol 
> 
> I’ve been busy with things on Discord, and I recently got promoted as a Curator on the Carmen Sandiego Amino, so I’ve been busy handling shit that happens on there. Lmao
> 
> Anyway, here have a fic!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic! And this time, I am doing a fix-it for a scene in The Need for Speed Caper I found a little unnatural. So, I hope y'all enjoy nonetheless!**

**Have fun reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you realize, you jeopardized the entire mission?! When are you going to stop this silly behavior?!" Carmen yelled, glaring at the siblings.

They both looked down. "Sorry, Carm.."

'Are they seriously going to just react like..that? I expected more fire than just blindly saying sorry.' Carmen thought to herself, before switching back to reality.

Carmen continued to stare them down. "So, let's hear what was so important that you got yourselves arrested tonight. What was possibly worth risking all of our lives for?" She interrogated, starting to lose every last bit of patience with the Bostonians.

Zack and Ivy stayed silent, their eyes settled onto the ground. Not daring to look up at Carmen.

Carmen crossed her arms over her chest, sighing. Perhaps..she wouldn't get an answer out of them like this. She needs a different approach.

"Look, this has been going on ever since you joined me months ago. When we're on a mission, you can't just go around and do whatever you want. It's unacceptable, and it shows me that you like putting yourself above me, your boss. And it needs to stop." Carmen said, looking at them both with a neutral expression.

"Which is why I'm going to ask you this—- what happened here tonight that made you think it was a good idea to ignore my specific instructions and attract the local police force?" Carmen asked, looking over at Zack while doing so. He is the driver, after all.

Zack gulped, knowing that Carmen's question was mostly aimed at him. "I..uhh..I.."

Carmen raised an eyebrow at him. "Zack, is there something you wish to tell me?" She asked calmly, feeling her patience slowly build back up.

Zack sighed. "Yeah..we..saw Trey Sterling at the gala and...old memories came back to me. And when we went to drive the car out after you left, I just felt so..angry that I-"

"He drove the car over a cardboard cutout of Trey because he was frustrated." Ivy interrupted, earning a glare from her little brother.

Carmen's mouth fell agape, before she began to laugh. Which started to freak out Zack and Ivy.

But it wasn't a happy laugh, it sounded more..irritated. Like, completely exaggerated.

After a brief second of laughing, Carmen finally stopped; before she wore a very serious expression on her face.

"You're telling me..that you failed such a simple task..out of just..ruining a damn cardboard object?" Carmen asked, her voice laced with pure agitation.

"Uhh..." the siblings both trailed off, not knowing what to say, really.

"Unbelievable."

"Carm, look-"

"NO!" Carmen shouted, making the Bostonians freeze in their place.

"This is all just so ludicrous of you two! I cannot believe that you thought driving over some cardboard figure was more important than the mission at hand." Carmen continued to call them out, her voice raising higher.

"You know what? Until you can prove yourselves to be respectful and not let your emotions get the better of you during a caper, you will not be joining me anymore. Because I am DONE!" Carmen said, stepping forward.

"I may have let you get away with it in the past, but this time? I am putting my foot down. It's about time you two learn a lesson or two from tonight."

And with those parting words said, Carmen put on her helmet and ignited the engine of her motorcycle. Zooming off and leaving Zack and Ivy in the dust.

* * *

**Welp..that happened.**

* * *

**I honestly enjoyed writing this, because I get to be the character and make them say what I would've said on the situation. And Carmen? She is the best character for me to do that for.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! And constructive criticism is always allowed! I like hearing what y'all think. UwU**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**\- Bree**

**Author's Note:**

> I should hopefully be able to post another fic sometime next week, or maybe early September due to school starting on September 14th. 
> 
> Anyway, I’ll see y’all next time!


End file.
